Fans
This is the list of all the "fanimators" of Dick Figures. Brian Carney Brian Carney works as the character animator of DestructoBox. His other recents credits for many visual and special effects studios include, "Hitchcock", "The Avengers" and "Iron Man 3". Erin Humiston Erin Humiston is a freelance animator, writer, voice actor, director & storyboard artist whose animation style is reminiscent to that of Don Bluth and Disney's styles of animation. He has contributed to the Bath Rhymes music video His other recent credits include "Saving Santa", "The Bear & The Hare" Christmas 2013 commercial (produced by Premise Entertainment as commissioned work for the British shopping mall chain John Lewis) and the Canadian/American/Korean CGI 3D furry comedy adventure film "The Nut Job". Humiston is now working on the independent animated feature, "Dawgtown" as a lead animator for the main protagonist, Max the pitbull. Nathan Malone Nathan Malone (aka, ZekeySpaceyLizard) is a friend of the deceased Edd Gould specializes on tra-digital animation. He contributed the part "Now i'm heading to the club, making rain & pop some bub" on Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video). Edd Gould Eddward Gould was a world-renowned animator who was famous for his animations and comics on his YouTube channel: eddsworld. He had a British comedic flash animation series that goes by the same name as his YouTube account. On March 25, 2012, Edd Gould died at age 23 after a six-year-long battle with cancer. Jason Teeuwissen Jason Teeuwissen is an artistic coordinator on Dick Figures. The character, Trollz0r was also named Jason possibly after him. Jeff Zikry Jeff is a freelance animator who was credited as an additional animator on "Dick Figures: The Movie"''. ''He also has credits for "Pups of Liberty", "Tom & Jerry & The Wizard of Oz" & "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". David Haley David pledged $2,500 to the Dick Figures movie campaign on Kickstarter, which got him an animated appearance & 3 roles in the movie, including a dock worker, a demon ninja (who literally crashes into a cumulonimbus cloud) & a guy who compares Lord Tourettes to his son after LT's accordion performance. Brendan Haines Brendan was another Kickstarter backer who pledged to the $2,500 tier, earning him the same rewards as David Haley. He voiced an animated appearance of himself as a TNT boat foreman, a guy named Steve & a demon ninja who gets slashed to death by Lord Takagami. Ashley Shelhon Ashley was also a $2,500 reward tier contributor to the Dick Figures movie campaign, and got in return an off-screen voice role of the Global Rescue Services operator, a French waitress & possibly Stacy's "sister" saying "Happy Birthday" to Pink. Rob DenBleyker & Dave McElfatrick Creators of the "Cyanide & Happiness" web-comic series, Rob & Dave got a part-time role of being the voice of 2 dock guards (who Red and Blue dodge with the cartwheel trick which the two guards are usually fooled by) in the movie for their $2,500 pledge contribution to the Dick Figures movie campaign. Other fans These are the fans who just participated in the fan music video. Some of these fans have also pledged to the Dick Figures movie campaign. *Allison Kubes *Brayden Colbourn *BojAron *Adrien Lienard *Kayla Mercer *Christ Scicluna *Nathan Kelley *Michael Gregorovic *Justas Eidukonis *Matthew Shellfried *Michael Todd *Peter Lacko *Gustavo Dell Flora *Matthew Russell *Grace Gonzaga *Leon Heitz *Anderas Fjell *Markus Ojajarvi *Ross Spreadborough *Riley Schmitz *Timothy "Timon" Green *Lynden Weisgerber *Alon Dan *James Cunningham *Daniel Pini *Enrico Palmese *Sander Kittlesen *Inaki Pavlovsky *R.S. Zimmerman *Alex Bowan *Jessi Wolf *Besar Ijazi *Cameron Levin *Kavil Johnson *Lauran Calbera *Jethro Venus *Jessie Sullivan *Rhys Andrews *David Budgen *Luccas Bode *Derek Lung *Devon Baxter *Michael Mackey *Tomas Riveron *David K. *Daniel Andre Mathiesen *John Alcorn *Nicklaus Lios *Seni Onywole *Ricardo Tenerio *Christopher Kennedy *Morris Raycroft *Jessica Yu *Samantha Rivera *Chris Lewin *Corey C. *Trevor Akos *Alisa K. *Lamont Wayne *Manuel Dengis *Henry Jetson *Matis Perila *Hayden Jensen *Bobby Zxmbie *Rui Gomes *Kevin Temmer *Christian Thompson *Elad Alon *Andri L. *Jordon Comeaux *Phil Panchev *Mike Southmoor *Jenny Tran *Samuel Leduc Category:Cast & Crew Category:Season 2